THE ADVENTURES OF SUPER MARIO BROS
by sniper4
Summary: the adventures of mario and friends........chapter 2 will be in later.......plz e-mail me at cyber11032002@yahoo.com with your review thnx
1. Default Chapter

THE ADVENTURES OF THE SUPER MARIO BROS. EPISODE 1:THE WAKE UP CALL!  
  
Ok folks hold on tight your about to be taken in to the world of your beloved video game hero SUPR MARIO and his helpful little bro Luigi and the wonderful princess peach and the amazing little toad and you cant for get the cute little dinosaur Yoshi as the travel across many strange lands as they fight evil and help the innocent people. And fight the one and only evil BOWSER. So have fun and enjoy reading this adventurous story of SUPER MARIO. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter1. Luigi: Mario!! Wake up!!! You got a letter from princess peach! It looks very important. Mario: ok Luigi. Ill read it!  
  
Dear Mario,  
  
I have written you this letter to inform you that there is a town ball being held in my castle tomorrow at 7:00PM and I really hope to see you there!!!  
  
Lots of love, Princess Peach 


	2. CHAPTER 2 OF THE ADVENTURES OF SUPER MAR...

CHAPTER 2 OF THE ADVENTURES OF SUPER MARIO.  
  
After the letter from princess peach about the ball, are friends Mario and Luigi set out down the path to toad town along the path they run into some unfriendly gombas who bull rush them but they take them out with a couple of fire balls. So after the attack Mario and Luigi realize there going to need supplies because there in wild forest a place full of gombas fuzzies and the unfriendly koppa bros. They decide to take a short cut throw the forest, but they get lost and as night falls it starts to get really dark and cold. And there is no villages in site..so will are friends make it out of the wild wacky forest????? Tune in next time for the next wacky adventure of Mario and the gang! 


	3. CHAPTER 3 THE ESCAPE FROM WILD AND WACKY...

CAHPTER 3 THE ESCAPE FROM WILD AND WACKY FOREST!  
  
  
  
So after the escape from wild and wacky forest Mario and Luigi stumbled into a koppa villige were it has been infested with evil annoying fuzzies. But Luigi is very tiered so he decides to sleep at a toad rest stop for a little while. While Mario is asked to help the koppas with the fuzzie problem Luigi is sleeping. So while Mario was bashing some fuzzies around with his hammer Luigi was sleeping. So after he rid the koppa villige of all the fuzzies he woke up Luigi and they were on there way to toad town...the following day they were on the verge of reaching toad town they ran into the annoying little blue and red gomba brothers. So after Mario and Luigi took care of the gombas they watched them run off crying and they said: "were going to tell the gomba king on you!!!" and Mario was like Mario: "??? gomba king?" and Luigi said Luigi: "yea the gomba king is the king of all gombas world wide" Mario: "oh" so as they continued they finally reached toad town. They strolled on down the road and Mario looked at his watch and said Mario: "!!! Were late!!!" so Mario and Luigi ran down the road to peaches castle and they burst into the castle and said Mario: "were sorry we are late!" peach: "its ok Mario come on up I need to talk to you" Mario: "ok" so Mario walks into peaches room and they started to talk while Luigi was down stairs stuffing his face full of food. So as peach and Mario were talking they got closer and closer when all of a sudden bowser bursts into the window on a flying cloud. Mario jumps in front of peach as if to defend her and bowser is talking about how he stole the star rod from star heaven and then he starts talking trash about how much stronger he was than Mario and he proves it when he knocks him out of the castle and he falls strait down to earth and that's when he realizes bowser has captured princess peach and her castle........can Mario alone stop bowser and save peach tune in later for chapter 4 of the fall of Mario! 


	4. CHAPTER 4 THE UNKNOWN VILLAGE

CHAPTER 4 THE UNKNOWN VILLAGE  
  
  
  
As our heroes Mario and Luigi get knocked out of peaches castle, they land on an uncharted island, when they wake up and find them self's in an old ladies house. When they awaken they rush out side to explore the area a shiny silver pipe catches their eyes. Mario says: "lets check it out" Luigi: "ok" so as hop down the pipe they land in the one and only WARIO LAND a very evil place that no one ever dares to go. So as they start to walk wario pops up out of a pipe, and says: "HAHAHA you have fallen into my world now I will finally have my revenge on you Mario" then wario opens up a portal sends Luigi threw it....wario says: "now the fun begins"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


	5. THE CONTINUED CHAPTER 4 THE FIGHT WITH W...

THE CONTINUED PART OF CHAPTER 4 THE FIGHT WITH WARIO!!!  
  
After Luigi got sent through that evil portal, Mario got really mad and shot this huge fireball at him and it pretty much fried wario. But wario recoverd and Mario being stund by the recovery wario had time to send Mario through a time portal as well. After Mario is sent through the portal, he wakes up in a strange land and he reads a sign that says: "Mario to get out of this land and back to wario's castle you must collect 7 coins fire coin, water coin, power coin, lightning coin, shadow coin, flight coin, and the meatal coin...if you collect all those coins you will gain accesses to his castle good luck Mario.you will need it." So after reading that Mario says: "I will do it! For Luigi!!." So now he sets forth to retrieve the first coin. The coin of FIRE.... 


End file.
